Become One
by TimlessNight
Summary: Russia finally did it. He finally took over all of Europe and various other parts of the world. Unfortunately, China has also taken over half the world. Russia is broken from these struggles. He only has one question to ask: Become one, da? RoChu! R&R! T for violence, because it's Russia.
1. Chapter 1

**Russia:**

There are some people who decide to take the hard path in life. I'm proud to say I'm one of them. I took risks, I fell, I lost. Yet I still lived through it all. Sometimes that's the worst part of it all.

I live, constantly, with memories of every single moment of pain. Memories that will never go away.

The memories start at a single moment. I told Lithuania I would become a big country someday, but I had no idea how big I would really become.

In the end, my biggest rival became myself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is a little shorter than what I hope the others will be, but those of you who've read my other stuff know my first chapter is always pretty short.**

**-TN**


	2. Chapter 2

I should start from the beginning, da? It started after the disbanding of the Soviet Union. The big house got lonely without people in it. I didn't like living alone. It's no fun, da? So I decided to fill my house up again, and started reconquering the world, starting with the former Soviet Union.

First on my list was Ukraine. She was an easy crier, and I missed her. I decided to skip Belarus, because, well, she is a little scary, da? Once she was living with me, I let her keep her ties with America. Even though I hate that ублюдок*, my sister gets what she wants, da? And I was thinking it might be useful for when I take over the world.

My sister was not happy to be back home with me for the first few months she stayed with me. It made me very sad that she was not comfortable around me like she used to be.

But then I reconquered the Baltic states, and she wasn't as lonely. She sobbed quietly enough at night then that I could sleep sometimes. It was nice, but I was still worried about my sister. Crying is no fun, da?

When the Soviet Union became one again, we were a force to be reckoned with. Everyone was scared-it was very funny! Lots of countries tried to join forces to destroy us. But when they lost it only made them weaker, da? They would be easier to take over when I was ready.

Next on my list was Europe, and then North America. Italy would be nice to have around. He was cute, da? Plus he would not be very hard to fight. The only thing was if Germany would get in the way.

* * *

***ублюдок-bastard**

**Author's Note: I'm wearing my red, white, and blue suspenders, how about you? Also stuffing myself with cake. . . BUT THAT'S WHAT BIRTHDAYS ARE FOR, RIGHT?!**

**Sorry that was so short! Nothing was really in this chapter, but you're getting another chapter tonight! Hopefully. . .**

**-TN**


	3. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

Italy was terrified. The world around him was silent. It was like a huge game of hide-and-go-seek, only being found meant death. Already, blood stained the canals of Venice.

There was some deep-down, gut feeling in Veneziano that this was the end. Of what, he couldn't say. He hoped Romano and Germany were both okay. Italy didn't notice when his cheeks became wet. He was too distracted by the sudden loud noise coming from the street. In his sudden panic, he started to scream.

"Please, please don't kill me, I'll do anything you say! Stop hurting my people, they did nothing wrong! Where's my brother?! Did you hurt him, too?!" he screamed.

"Shush!" a voice whispered. "Do you _want_ me to knock you out?"

"Germany!" Italy said. "You came to save me! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" But what little relief he had soon disappeared with the rise of a shadow, blocking their exit.

* * *

When I attacked Italy, no one screamed. They all hid and cried and ran away. It makes everything less fun, da? So I killed them.

Still, no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find that cute little Italy guy. He was probably hiding with his people. I scanned the streets, looked in houses, but he was still missing. And then I heard noise from an alley I was passing.

"Lucky me!" I hummed, and strode towards Germany and Italy.

Germany lifted a pistol and pointed it between my eyes. "Leave. Now. Or I shoot."

I laughed at his attempt to scare me. It was not working. "We all know who has the upper hand here, da? I suggest you back away from my colony now."

Behind Germany, Italy whimpered and tugged on his partner's sleeve. "Germany . . . just listen to him! I don't want you . . . anyone . . . getting hurt," he said. His voice was very whiney. Maybe I didn't want him as my colony.

"Let's make a deal. I will leave Italy alone, for a small favor, da?" I smiled. This was turning out to be lots of fun! Just like I'd hoped.

"Deal."

"Germany! He. . . He could ask you to do anything!" Italy cried, clinging to Germany more than before. Yes, he _was_ very annoying.

"Too late! Germany already agreed!" I cheered.

Germany, with a sigh, asked, "What do you want?"

"I want you to become one with Mother Russia, da?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh, Scheiße, I forgot my friend's in Italy right now! Uh oh. I'LL SAVE YOU! Now that I think about it, she'd probably love living with Russia. . . Yeah, she'll be fine (meaning: I'm too scared).  
**

**This chapter, by the way, was incredibly fun to write. I didn't know whether to cry or laugh half the time. I'm a very confused and troubled person. And I could've done much more, but, again, I have missed my deadline, and I'm just trying to catch up. The next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter!**

**Has anyone read the Blue Exorcist books?! THEY'RE MAKING A MOVIE AND I WANNA SEE IT!  
**

**-TN**


	4. Chapter 4

"Germany!" Italy whimpered. "D-don't do this! Don't l-leave me-e!" He sniffled, then started to cry, and for a second, I almost thought about taking Italy instead. But then I started to get a headache from all the whining. So Germany I would take. I would be doing him a favor by separating him from this Italy, da?

"Italy." Germany leaned down to whisper in his ear things I couldn't hear. It made me very frustrated.

"You will hurry up, da?" I asked, getting bored standing there.

"Right." Germany nodded. It was sweet that he was trying to put on a brave face, even though it was failed. It was obvious how much I made him nervous. He remembered when I had controlled Prussia. We had lots of fun!

We set off through Italy, while the personification continued to cry behind us. I told Germany it would not take long to forget. But he ignored me. I don't like being ignored, so I slapped him. Germany still wanted to pretend to be independent. His cheek was turning red, but I decided I liked the color black more. Like my flag, da? Then I punched him.

Germany started trying to fight back.

"Stop before you get hurt, da? We don't want playtime to end just yet, do we?" I smiled. I didn't want playtime to end! I was having too much fun.

"What. . . What kind of . . . _sick_ creature are you?" he asked, panting from all his struggling. Germany groaned when I punched his stomach. He should have been worried about breaking his ribs from all this play.

"You shouldn't be so mean to your surperiors. You, of all people, Германия*, should know that," I said.

"You are not my surperior."

"Who do you belong to?"

"I don't belong to anyone! I am independant!"

"Not anymore. You are starting to sound like America. You should shut up before I kill you, da?"

After that, Germany was silent. He walked like a cute little puppy beside me. It was nice to have company as I took over the world. And he would be helpful in battle.

We entered a dark and shadowed Rome. My soldiers were told to squander any attempts to fight back, and to capture Romano. We were to pick him up and return home to Russia. I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't get to have any fun on this trip. At least there was Germany!

"Why are we here? I thought you promised not to hurt Italy."

"But this is Romano, da? I have not hurt Italy," I said.

"When I say Italy, I mean-"

"I don't like being disrespected," I sang, and Germany fell silent once again.

The night was peaceful as the two of us stood in the center of Rome. The stars were shining in a picture-perfect way. Red was painted dark on everything in its reach. Time seemed to be frozen, like it didn't want to leave such a beautiful place. I didn't either. But it was time to find Romano.

"Come on, Германия*."

We looked through buildings for hours. Rome is a big city, and there used to be lots of people. I think I would've liked it. Eventually, we found Romano. He was tied to a chair and glaring straight ahead, having nowhere else to glare.

"Hello, Romano," I said, leaning down to be eye-to-eye with him.

"Hey, shitface. You know you're breath smells like shit, right?" Romano asked.

"That's mean, Romano. Friends don't talk to each other like that."

"You're not my motherfucking friend!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're as scary as fuck!" he said.

"I'm scary?"

"Yeah, figure that all out by yourself, huh? You should be fucking Sherlock!" Romano mocked.

"You should shut your mouth," I warned, "before something bad happens."

Romano trembled. This was fun.

But before I could say more, Germany called, "Russia. Just hurry and bring him along."

I had my men untie Romano and we were off back the way we came. I watched as Romano and Germany fought along the way and hoped it would be the same way every day when we got back to Russia.

"Hey," Germany suddenly stopped and said. "Why are we goiong back the way we came?"

"Oh, I just have to pick something up. You'll see."

Soon we stood in the exact same alley as before, but something was different this time. Instead of just Italy's shadow, two figures stood there. Suddenly Russia was struck with something-Something he hadn't felt for a long time.

* * *

***Германия-Germany**

**Author's Note: Right, people are joining Russia's big ole family. Anyone wanna take a guess at who's with Italy? HAHAHAHA, YAY! I can't wait to get the next chapter up! This is gonna be soooo much fun! Hee!**

**My hands smell like Fruit Loops.**

_**On another note, I will be gone next week. Farewell, dear sorta-kinda-friends-that-I-don't-really-know-but-l et's-just-say-that-I-do! You will be missed! (No, seriously, I'm gonna be so sad without you**__** guys!)**_** *This message has been italisized and underlined to bring attention to those who choose to scroll through and miss my notes.***

**-TN**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hurry up, aru. You're going to make us late." A figure stood facing away, calling to someone inside. It was hard to tell if the person was female or male._

_"Hai. Coming, Chugoku*. I forgot my manga novel," another voice (this one from inside) called._

_But there was a third boy, one that hid in the shadows. He cowered away from the others, not knowing what to do or what to say. If he went towards them, would they hurt him?_

_Something caught this Chugoku's attention, and he reached up, crying, "Butterfly!" As the butterfly flew closer to the woods, Chugoku also came near, until he and the boy were standing face-to-face._

_"Ni hao," Chugoku said boldly. "My name is China. Who are you?"_

_The boy's eyes widened. No one had asked his name before. It was only "boy" or "you." But somehow, he knew it anyways. Even if it could never compare to such a pretty name like China. "Ro-Rossiya. _Russia_."_

* * *

Something in my stomach was like flustered butterflies, moving around and tickling my insides. They made my breathing fast and my heartbeat loud. I wondered if the other people could hear it.

"Italy is coming with me." The accent was instantly recognizeable. I would not forget it so easily.

"Net**. I was here first, da? Italy is already mine," I said, beaming. He was less smart than I thought if he did not back down.

"But you left him. So he is _mine_ now."

"_Net_. Just hand him over, Kitay***," I growled. I would fight, if I had to.

"No, aru. I deserve him. I'm the oldest!"

"I thought you promised you wouldn't hurt Italia!" Germany shouted. I forgot he was standing next to me.

"Have I hurt him yet? Net. So I suggest you be quiet and let me handle this, da?" I asked, and Germany fell silent again, once again reminding me of all the fun we were to have.

Italy suddenly cried out, "G-Germany!" and sobbed obnoxiously. I sent a glare at Romano so he would keep silent.

"There, there, aru." China suddenly turned his attention on me. "How dare you make Italy cry! You know how rude that is, aru?!"

"It is all just fun, da? No one has to get hurt if we all play fair. You are not playing fair, China. That is why Italy is crying." I pouted a bit. China should be playing fair, I thought.

China shifted into a fighting stance. I almost copied him. But then I decided I didn't want Italy after all. He was whiny, da? So I left with my two new territories.

* * *

***Chugoku-China**

****Net-No**

*****Kitay-China (There's an adjective version. Would that work better? I don't know.)**

**Author's Note: So, I don't know how Russia and China actually met, so I just made stuff up. Yay! If you know, leave a comment. Or PM me. Or whatever. A link would be good, too.**

**Speaking of links! I've decided to stop writing my notes here, and instead starting a blog for it. Here's the link: **

**Onward!**

**-TN**


End file.
